


Crickets

by Smol_theteen_LAP



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cell Phones, Chloe Moriondo - Freeform, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling Asleep On The Phone, Fluff, Happy Ending, I hate it, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Late night thoughts, Light Angst, M/M, Quarantine, Quarantine Sucks, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, luv note, phone call at night, so do the nations, song: luv note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_theteen_LAP/pseuds/Smol_theteen_LAP
Summary: Two nations, too clueless to see how much they really mean to each other, have a nonexistent fear. Their fear is not being good enough. They believe the other is the world, the epitome of perfect. Although they’re aware of their problem, they can’t seem to accept it. Maybe if they did, things would be different.Song: Luv noteBy: Chloe MoriondoLink: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LQWtIT0RmoEThe title doesn’t really make sense unless you listen to the song.Follow Tol and I on insta: @closetedhetalians
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Give me constructive criticism, I need it.  
> Also comment.  
> And follow the Hetalia fan account I co-run with my best friend! (Tol) 
> 
> @closetedhetalians 
> 
> With love,  
> Smol 
> 
> Song: Luv note  
> By: Chloe Moriondo  
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LQWtIT0RmoE
> 
> The title doesn’t really make sense unless you listen to the song.

Rain poured in the dark, cloudy night sky as the moon and stars above tried to brighten the sky, blocked by the warm streetlights of Berlin. The raindrops and the chirping of crickets merged into a satisfying song, filling the silent, calm atmosphere. The curtains, made of a soft, somewhat see-through fabric, allowed the light from the street lamps to illuminate the large bedroom. Inside, dogs laid in the corner of the room, sleeping as a small burst of laughter filled the air. 

"I see nothing wrong with just calling, but why did you specifically ask for it tonight?" The blonde asked the brunette on the other side of the line. 

"I look ugly today, and I'm not letting you take another picture or screenshot of me like you did when I made the duck face!" The Italian pouted, crossing his arms, sitting crisscrossed in his bedroom in Venice. 

"What? I see no problem with video calling!" 

"Ugh, you're not going to let this go, right?"

"I'm not."

"Of course, stubborn Ludwig won't let me win!" Feliciano huffed, switching to video call, frowning at the German who's face came up on the screen. "Happy?"

"Mein Gott, you don't even look half bad!" Ludwig remarked, making the other sigh. 

"Grazie for the compliment. I'm partially offended by that statement!" Ludwig rolled his eyes. 

"Get over it, Feli. You're so grumpy tonight."

"Sorry, I'm exhausted and stressed," Feliciano snuggled under his thick blanket, standing his phone against the headboard as he hugged his pillow. 

The other ran a hand through his hair, "Isn't everyone?" Ludwig's phone was against a pillow, capturing his side profile perfectly as he looked at his laptop. It was like he was right next to him, making Feliciano smile earning the same expression back. It wasn’t everyday you had to deal with a global pandemic. The duo stared at each other, the Italian dozing off as Ludwig read a current events article about Italy. In his opinion, the country had to get their act together everyone had to, even his. He looked over, noticing the other's eyes were heavy, too tired to keep them open. Feliciano noticed the other staring, but he was too tired to act. 

The atmosphere was silent, only the crickets and the rain from outside of both their homes were heard and Feliciano's soft snores. Ludwig listened, his heart skipping a beat as he turned his head to watch the rain. 

The night is young. It causes me to wonder. Wonder how someone like you could be so...you.

Gott, I love everything about you. 

My dream feels bittersweet. It causes me to wonder. Wonder how someone like you could be so...you. 

Dio, I love everything about you. 

I wonder what's happening in your dreams. Are they about me? I wish I could tell you. 

I wonder whether you've hung up on the call. Are you still there? I wish I could tell you.

_Sleeping has never been so easy_

_Though I'll still toss and twitch my feet_

You shuffle in your sleep. You never seem to find a comfortable position unless my arms are wrapped around you protectively. Until then, you're finally at peace. I've noticed that you feel safer, calmer when we're together. 

_You occupy every one of my dreams_

_Makes closing my eyes easier than it seems_

My nightmares are long gone. They're only a distant memory. I used to be scared of sleeping, being more vulnerable and unaware than usual. Now, my thoughts revolve around you. In my opinion, a perfect dream is when we're together.

_And if it seems you don't feel the same_

_That's alright with me_

I've messed up so many times trying to be with you. Personal misunderstandings to conflicts in our history, we've been through so much together. It amazes me how you're still around and in my life. 

_I understand with me isn't quite the best place to be_

Two wars. Gruesome and sinful. I've made countless mistakes, and I've been this nation for about two centuries. I don't deserve to live, and I'm unworthy of your presence. I'm not even deserving of being in the same room as you. 

_But your smile reminds me of a place that I can't put my finger on so_

I can sense your expression even through the phone. The small smile planted on your tan face. It's embarrassing that I can't seem to stop looking at you. It amazes me how excited you get in the simple things in life, or whenever you're talking about something you love. It's an addictive sight that I have overdosed on, and the withdrawal symptoms are hitting hard. 

_Just say the word and I'm gone_

You're the only one in my life that can put up with me. No amount of care and pure courtesy could ever be enough to deal with the needy person that I am. If that's not the reason why you keep me around then, why do you let me stay? Your life would be better for you if I left you alone. I owe it to you. You deserve it.   
  


_I linger on all the things that you've said to me_

You tell me you love me daily. I always think about it. When you hug and kiss me, I can't seem to stop feeling truly happy. 

_Always wanna be your flower_

I fake so much of my personality to prevent others from worrying me. I'm already weak enough as it is. Why can't I hide from you? You make me genuinely happy. 

_I wanna make you feel real easy_

You're strict and hard on yourself. The amount of focus you put in your work dumbfounds me. I get lost in thought, questioning how I could get you to take a break. It's difficult for you because you've never actually had peace with yourself. It seems like words similar to relaxation don't exist in your dictionary.

_I wanna hear you talk for hours_

Along with your smile (which is my favorite physical attribute of yours. Maybe it's your eyes.) I get lost in your stories, rants, and tangents. Your voice fills up a sad, gloomy room, making it warm and welcoming. I wish I could have that trait. 

_And baby love, if it's bad_

_If it's not what you'd hoped for_

_You can always take it back_

If I could muster the courage to try again, maybe not with a proposal, I would. Maybe, I scared you away. I'd marry you in a heartbeat if it means I could be with you every day. The sad truth is that I'm not worthy of someone as good as you. You're too easy to get along with for someone like me. 

You proposed years ago, and I was too clueless to notice. Maybe, I was too late to realize your feelings for me. I'd marry you in a heartbeat if it means I could be with you every day. You're a strong and intelligent individual, too good for someone like me.

_I'd give you what I can afford_

_'Cause everything you do I adore_

I'm weak. Why do you keep me around you? I doubt that my atmosphere is as comforting as you say. In my opinion, it never was. You stay on the phone until I fall asleep, sacrificing your beloved sleep to spend time with me. 

I'm too rough. Why do you run back to me? You tell me I'm protective, but I'm not. You call me because you want to talk to me, sacrificing your energy to spend time with me. 

_So maybe you could let me hold your hand real tight_

_And tell you why "the sea reminds me of you"._

Ludwig jumped, almost dropping his computer. He looked at the screen, Feliciano looking back, smiling sadly. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was, but then I heard you shuffling a bunch!" 

“Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say such a thing?"

"Say what?"

"Feli-."

"I-I don't know. You're eyes, I guess." No, no, so much more. "Ve~! Did you know that male crickets chirp to find a mate?"

"Random topic change, but yes."

Feliciano laid his head on his hands and closed his eyes "It's like they're on a journey to find their true love." 

"Ja, or they need to reproduce, so they don't all die out and become extinct." 

Feliciano gasped as Ludwig looked over, lifting his eyebrow, "Gosh, you're no fun, Luddy!" 

_And then sleeping has never been so easy._

I know. I can't sleep without you. I thought you were the clingy one, but I'm just as bad or worse. I need you in my arms. I need your presence. As usual, I stay on the line, even after you fall asleep for the second time tonight. 

_Though I wish that you could be near._

At least we can communicate through our electronics. Without that, I'd probably go mad, breaking all the rules of self-isolation. I talk with you until I doze off for a few minutes. 

_It feels like I've fallen for you completely_

_Maybe it's best that you can't be here_

_"You help me cope."_

_"You help me cope."_

**_"You help me cope as the world falls apart before us."_ **

"Feliciano? Why are you crying?" Ludwig looked down, putting his computer away while trying to hide his own teary eyes. 

The Italian touched his face, noticing tears as he let out a shaky breath, "I-I didn't know." 

"It's okay. These are hard times." 

Ludwig watched the other sniffle, "No, it's not that." Feliciano wiped his eyes with the sleeve of an oversized jacket, one of Ludwig's, which was the perfect size for the German. They looked up at the same time, their eyes meeting and staying put for the first time that night. Their faces flushed in embarrassment. 

"L-Ludwig? I-I-!"

"N-No, Feliciano, I-I-." Ludwig stuttered, taking a deep breath. "I l-love you." 

"What?" Feliciano tilted his head as Ludwig's face flushed deeper. Maybe looking away and silently whispering the words would result in the other not being able to hear. Just maybe. Ludwig covered his face, hoping that the other understood what he was trying to say. 

"H-Hey, Luddy?" He got no answer. He paused, thinking as a realization hit him. It was worth a try. "M-Me too." 

Ludwig looked over, bewildered, "Really?" He earned a nod, the curl he had been neglecting all of this time was a huge heart. 

"Of course!" Feliciano laughed as Ludwig let out a sigh of relief, smiling back. "I thought it was obvious.” 

“I love you."Ludwig smiled at Feliciano, who had the same expression. 

"I love you too."

The night was young, and it made us go on a journey of wonder. Our reward was each other. 

_"If you never existed, life would be unbearable, unsuitable for us. Not worth living."_

_"If I can't love you, what's the point of living?"_

_"If we were together, we'd go mad."_

_"We'd be even more inseparable, and that sounds impossible."_


End file.
